


Harry Potter Drabbles

by paupotter_4869



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Death Eaters, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Graduation, Hogwarts, Library, Next Gen, One Shot, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Pairings, Prom, Quidditch, first wizarding world, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupotter_4869/pseuds/paupotter_4869
Summary: A collection of drabbles --all of them 100-words long-- portraying main relationships out of the Harry Potter series, from Minerva McGonagall, Arthur & Molly, or Hinny. Mostly canon.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Amos Diggory/Mrs Diggory, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minerva McGonagall/Dougal McGregor, Minerva McGonagall/Elphinstone Urquart, Mr Granger/Mrs Granger (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	1. Minerva & Douglas McGregor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allythegreat1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythegreat1/gifts).



> All credit to JKR. I do not own anything. Enjoy !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble of Minerva and her lover, Douglas, a Muggle farmer

Minerva relished watching him work at the farm. He talked about stuff she didn’t know anything about, but she enjoyed being with him. He was very good-looking, hard-working, and had a good sense of humor. 

Weeks earlier, Minerva had accepted Dougal’s marriage proposal without barely thinking. She just thought it was right. 

But remorse had begun to sow. He didn’t know about witchcraft nor her powers. She’d known first-hand the struggles that her own mother had suffered married with a Muggle man. Could she lie to Dougal and hide such a secret from him for the rest of her life?


	2. James & Lily Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble of James and Lily during their 7th year at Hogwarts, where they're both Head Boy and Head Girl and share chambers--with the troubles it ensues.

James’ arms wrapped around Lily’s body, imprisoning her, forbidding her from leaving the bed. 

“Let me go,” she warned him. 

“You’re really comfy.” 

“We're going to be late!” 

“Maybe we could just skip first class.” 

“Maybe we should just drop out entirely?” 

“Sounds good,” James agreed, his lips finding that one spot in the corner of Lily’s neck. “Let’s stay in bed all. . . Day. . . Long.” 

“I was only joking!” She scowled, pushing James away. She jumped out of bed and looked for her clothes. “I am not dropping out of School, even a Wizarding one. Get dressed— _right now,_ James!”


	3. Bellatrix & Rodolphus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix nurses Rodolphus' injuries after a face-off with the Order of the Phoenix

_“Those bastards!”_ Bellatrix spat the words. Bandages emerged from the tip of her wand and wrapped around Rodolphus’ injury as she fumed in rage. The Order had had one lucky win, but wounding Rodolphus was crossing a line. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be alright,” the man said, voice weak due to blood loss. 

“I will kill every last one of them,” vowed Bellatrix, thirst for murder in her eyes. “I will decimate that pathetic Order. I’ll see to it.” 

“That’s flattering, but I want to do it myself,” Rodolphus replied, winking at her. “Not a soul will survive our next attack.”


	4. Frank & Alice Longbottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble of Alice and Frank while in hiding, after Neville is born, during the First Wizarding War

“I’ll be back in ten minutes.” 

“Any time without you is too long,” Alice groaned, holding Frank tight by the wrist, even though he had one foot out of the door, already. 

“Well, like it or not, Neville needs to eat at regular times,” Frank tried to argue. “And I don’t want to ask my Mom for help every single time.” She would say yes if they asked, of course. Frank just didn’t want his mother to risk her neck unnecessarily. 

“Just. . . Be careful,” Alicia begged. The three of them were in hiding for a reason. 

“Will be. Don’t worry.”


	5. Minerva & Elphinstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva decides to accept Elphinstone's wedding proposal

Elphinstone had made her all sorts of promises, vowing that they could be happy. She could picture in her mind the wonderfully joyful decades ahead of her with Elphinstone as her husband: living in a small cottage in Hogsmeade, pursuing her career at Hogwarts, him working at the Ministry. 

“I do.”

It was an exceptionally sunny day by Scottish standards, with a strong wind billowing, when she finally agreed to marry Elphinstone. Still mourning Dougal’s loss, she knew she had to move on, at some point, and not let the past drag her down. She had to live her life.


	6. Arthur & Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Molly enjoy a quiet night alone at the Burrow

“Are we actually alone tonight?” asked Arthur, as he returned from work. 

With seven children, it was a funny occurrence when that happened. He needed a moment to place all of their children: five at Hogwarts and two more working, without plans of visiting. 

“We are,” Molly confirmed. Well, it was no wonder she had her feet up on the couch, where Arthur joined her. 

“In that case, let me prepare dinner,” he suggested. 

_“You’re_ going to cook?” Molly chuckled, incredulous. 

“I can manage some pasta,” the man replied. He gave her a soft kiss and went into the kitchen.


	7. Hannah & Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Neville during the Carrow twins' siege at Hogwarts

They met more and more frequently down at the greenhouses, working on side Herbology projects. Away from the terrors and horrors happening daily at the Castle. It was redeeming, almost, taking care of magical plants because they couldn’t do the same with their fellow friends. 

They enjoyed each other’s company. Breaking the rules, and sometimes curfew, made them feel safe for a little while. Even when they were so scared that they could barely move or talk at all. 

“I won’t let anyone or anything hurt you. You are safe here with me,” they’d promised each other countless times before.


	8. Remus & Tonks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Tonks, in HP6, right after Dumbledore's death, decide that they're done arguing and hiding their love, whatever doubts and remorse they might have.

“But she loves you!” 

Enough excuses. Being too poor, too dangerous, being ostracized. . . The last thing he wanted was to bestow upon Tonks the struggles he’d suffered from his entire life. However, his feelings weighed now more than his doubts. 

Dumbledore’s death had reminded him, quite painfully, that life was short. Why should he deny Tonks the happiness they both so craved? 

Hence, he let go and let his heart decide. 

“Come here,” Remus said, lying on the bed. And, holding hands, they drifted off to a restless slumber, the smallest beacon of hopes, love, waiting for them come morning.


	9. Ron & Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minister Granger has to prioritize her night plans on a very special and joyful occasion

“You shouldn’t have come,” Ron argued again. 

“I totally should have,” she replied, still not letting him go. 

“I’m only one person, Hermione, whereas you’re in charge of serving and protecting the entire British Wizarding World. Doesn’t that put things into perspective?” 

“Well, you happen to be the person I’m in love with, so,” she argued, shrugging nonchalantly. “I’ve rescheduled the meeting for tomorrow morning. The Wizarding World will survive without me for one night.” 

“You sure?” he asked in skepticism. 

“Absolutely,” she said, hugging him tighter as they swayed across the room without any music on. “Happy birthday, Ronald.”


	10. Draco & Astoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria announces that she's pregnant. . . And has to deal with Draco's fears.

The news wasn’t met with celebratory messages or joy. Quite the opposite, in fact--it was panicked silence, overwhelmed by the memories of his privileged and spoilt-rotten childhood. 

“Oh, Draco,” Astoria sighed, throwing her arms around her husband’s neck. “Just because your parents raised you in the middle of such trying times and made mistakes, doesn’t mean you’re destined to screw up every step of the way, too. I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful father. Trust me.” 

“Right,” he said, reacting at last and responding to the embrace. “Sorry. I should have started with--how are you feeling, my darling?”


	11. Harry & Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes care of his wife when she falls ill.

“Here’s your medicine,” Harry announced. 

“I don’t want your stupid Muggle medicine. I want my mother’s broth,” the patient complained weakly from under the blankets. 

“I’ll try not to feel offended,” Harry scowled. Yeah, her temperature was definitely skyrocketing. 

“Go away, Harry. I don’t want you getting sick, too.” 

“Could care less about that,” he replied, giving Ginny one big kiss to prove his point. Despite the fever, he could feel her blushing, and from then on, it was easy to convince Ginny to take the medicine—even if she was, sometimes, worse than the children when they fell sick.


	12. Mr. & Mrs. Diggory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amos and his wife return to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. The trip brings back so many memories from their youth.

“Remember this right here?” she asked, pointing at a particular broom closet on the third-floor corridor. They used to hide in there from teachers and Prefects to have some alone time and privacy. 

“Let’s see. . .” Amos said, pushing his wife inside and pinning her against the wall--just as he used to do. "Of course I remember this spot, honey."

“We’re going to be late,” she warned, breaking the kiss. 

“That brings back some fun memories, too,” he said, silencing his wife with another deep, long, kiss. “Fortunately, we don’t have first-period with McGonagall anymore. We've got some time yet."


	13. Ted & Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Andromeda announces her family she's marrying a Muggle, a feud ensues. Ted's there to comfort her.

Finally, Andromeda came out of the chimney, to the anxious waiting arms of Ted. He held her tight. 

“That was easier than expected,” she joked. 

“How was it?” Ted pressed, concerned. 

“Oh, you know. They spoke of dishonor and disgrace; they disowned me, and threw me out.”

“Not sure ‘I’m sorry’ are the appropriate words. . .”

“They aren’t,” she promised him with a smile. “I wanted to break all ties with my family. Now that that’s done, we can get on with our wedding arrangements.” 

She didn’t look ready to plan anything at all, though. 

“I’ll make some tea,” he said.


	14. Fleamont & Euphemia Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble of Flemont and Euphemia during James' years at Hogwarts, on one summer day with the Marauders at the Potter Manor.

With a sigh, Euphemia put down her book. It was impossible to focus, not with the ruckus going on. Although she wasn’t complaining, exactly. 

Fleamont entered the salon and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

“Remind me again when did we adopt two more children?” Euphemia asked. 

“Not sure,” chuckled Fleamont, looking outside the window to see the four boys practicing Quidditch. Sirius, they’d welcomed him into the family long ago. Remus and Pete got here two weeks ago, every day filled with laughter and pranks. They both appreciated the company so much, though, and would never rescind the invitations.


	15. Cho Chang & Cedric Diggory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft moment between Cho and Cedric during the Triwizard Tournament

“So, what you’re going to do against that dragon?” 

“Not sure I can divulge my plans,” he shrugged. 

“I’m not your enemy,” Cho scoffed, defiant. 

“Nonetheless, there’s another question I’d like answered,” Cedric said, low voice, scooting closer. “Would you be my date to the Yule Ball?” 

Before Cho could give an answer, thunder rumbled and the sky opened, pouring a heavy rain upon them. Cedric used the Impervious Charm to repel the cold water while they climbed up back to the Castle. They stopped at the Hall, catching their breath. 

“Okay, yeah,” she smiled radiantly. “I’ll be your date.”


	16. Bill & Fleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's nervous about meeting the in-laws. Fleur helps boost his confidence.

“I am so not ready for this,” Bill fussed, checking his tie again. 

_“Mon coeur,_ you are ready,” Fleur insisted. “Your French has improved a great deal.” 

“I didn’t mean the language barrier and you bloody know it.” 

“French or no French, my parents will understand that their daughter is madly in love with this handsome, charming, smart wizard,” Fleur said, gently caressing the scar on Bill’s face—his biggest regret here, after all. 

“Anything else?” he chuckled, eyebrow raised. 

“I _can_ keep going.” 

“No, I think you’ve got it covered, thanks. I love you, too. Let’s go, come on.”


	17. Albus & Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius, on the eve of graduating from Hogwarts

“What a meaningless life it’ll be without you in it,” Scorpius complained. They could still hear the party going on down the hall—the music, laughter, and racket. 

“I know,” Albus agreed, leaning to kiss him again. 

“Well, you can call me whenever you’d like to make out, I’ll be available.” 

“Just a snog?” 

“Or sex,” Scorp specified. 

“What I need to know is, can you cook?” pressed Albus. 

“The only kitchen I’ve stepped in is yours.” 

“Living together will be tough.”

“I’ll get us help,” Scorp whispered. “Our only worry will be to stay in bed all day long.”


	18. George & Angelina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a taxing and long Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, and despite taking a beating, Angelina and George find a moment to themselves. . .

“Watch it!!” George yelled—for Angelina was on a direct collision course against him. 

“Dammit,” she scowled, stopping mid-air to catch her breath. “I’m exhausted. Can’t this game finish already?” 

“Harry hasn’t got the Snitch yet. . .” 

“You and Fred, couldn’t you create a fake Snitch and let Kyle chase that one while Harry catches the real Snitch?” Angelina begged, veering her broomstick closer to George’s, to gently rest against his side. 

“That would be a foul, I’m afraid.” 

“And Ravenclaw scores again!” the commentator announced. 

“Break’s over,” said Alicia, steering away. “Don’t slope off, Weasley.” 

“Line form behinds you, Johnson!”


	19. Mr. and Mrs. Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's parents try to find their bearings in a Wizardry World they know nothing of.

They didn’t understand what was going on in their daughter’s life anymore. They used to believe simple things: water makes things wet, gravity makes things fall, and, last but not least, Magic didn’t exist.

All those beliefs changed the moment Hermione got her Hogwarts letter and she left for some Wizardry School. Right then, everything went out the window. 

Despite being completely in the dark, they tried to be supportive. They could see how much Hermione enjoyed the experience, and saw her happier than she’d ever been. 

“Be careful,” they bid farewell on that September 1st. “Have lots of fun.”


	20. Teddy & Victoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young couple loses track of time while trying to study in the Library. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :)

“Dammit, Ted, we were supposed to be studying!” 

“Why’re you blaming me? You dragged me here,” Teddy replied, hastily buttoning his robes. 

He helped Victoire put her hair up in a ponytail. They almost looked the same as they did when they hid in a corner of the Library. _Almost_ being the operative word. 

“Hold on,” said Victoire, looking anxious again. “Your hair. Change it, or everyone will know.” 

“Can’t people just assume that I’m extremely happy today?” he retorted, refusing to erase that red color. “Don’t I have more than enough reasons to be?” 

“Just—change it,” she ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it !! :)


End file.
